


Blood Begets Blood

by dreaminginside



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Blood, Bloody Kisses, Gangs, M/M, Violence, beaten up boys making out hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginside/pseuds/dreaminginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sangwon tastes like smoke and blood, and Sanggyun wants to take in every bit of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Begets Blood

**Author's Note:**

> now i'm fucked up like the rest of you i listened to happy 70 times writing this thanks ari and kenzie and romny

Sangwon draws the shortest stick.

Sanggyun’s breath catches for a moment while he watches Sangwon’s lips twist into a grin, teeth showing as the hoots and hollers break out across the room. Sanggyun knows that grin, has seen it a few times too many before a job. A few members break off to slap Sangwon on the shoulder and congratulate him on his good luck before clearing the area around Sanggyun, only fitting that the youngest should get the honors of this initiation.

Sanggyun isn’t sure if this is fortunate or unfortunate, but he’d be lying if he said he wanted Sangwon to be the one to do this. 

The ropes around his wrists are tight and allow for little give but Sanggyun can’t help clenching his fists as he watches Sangwon pick his brass knuckles up from the table, grin still in place as he fits them on, not sparing a glance to Sanggyun yet. Sanggyun is resigned, and hopes he’ll at least still have most of his teeth by the end of the night, he’s seen Sangwon’s molar collection from that particular set and would prefer if none of his joined the jar.

He supposes he should consider himself lucky for Sangwon’s weapon of choice, he distinctly remembers Jiho’s initiation involving a bat.

Sangwon pauses right in front of Sanggyun, looking across the room and waiting for Sehyuk’s nod before finally looking Sanggyun in the eyes, grin seeming to grow as he runs his eyes up and down him.

“Don’t look so scared,” he laughs, a harsh bark of sound that makes Sanggyun roll his eyes as he watches Sangwon reach for his switch blade, flicking it open with his free hand. The room is quiet as Sangwon presses the tip into his thumb, eyes meeting Sanggyun’s as blood wells up from the short cut. Sanggyun’s heart feels distinctly loud as Sangwon sets the knife set aside and bends over just enough so he can grab hold of Sanggyun’s chin, pressing his thumb over Sanggyun’s bottom lip and watching the blood drip for a moment before his voice drops to a whisper. “Blood begets blood.”

Sanggyun takes a long blink and listens to Sangwon breathe for a split second, flicking his tongue out to just barely lick at Sangwon’s thumb and watch the grin crack for a moment before he feels the first hit.

Sanggyun’s head cracks to the side and he just barely holds back a wince as he feels his teeth cut into his cheek, blood pooling in his mouth. His nose wrinkles as he thinks that Sangwon really isn’t pulling his punches, another one delivered in quick succession as a few whistles come from the gathered group.

This time his tongue saves at least three of his teeth, but at the small cost of what he’s sure is to be a very painful missing chunk. Sanggyun stays quiet but glares at the shine of Sangwon’s teeth in the low room lighting, using the small respite to spit a mouthful of blood at his feet. 

There’s a three hit limit to these things, rules put in place thanks to what is only referred to as the Taeyang Incident, and Sanggyun wonders if Sangwon will go for any bone breakers, distinctly hoping he isn’t in the mood for that kind of show.

He can’t hold back the wince as Sangwon grabs for his ponytail, pulling his head up to meet his eyes, wiping some of the blood off Sanggyun’s chin with the back of his hand and sighing as he brings it to his mouth, looking around at the gathered group as he raises his voice to call, “Last one.”

Sanggyun can honestly say he doesn’t expect the steel toed boot that makes contact in the center of his stomach, and can’t help the slew of curses that leave his lips, quite a few of them involving Sangwon’s mother.

His chair hits the ground at the same time the cheers rise up, and Sanggyun chokes out a breath as Sangwon’s boot stays planted on his chest. Sanggyun finds it a little ironic that he can only see a hint of concern in Sangwon’s eyes when he bends down now, edges of his boot pressing harder against Sanggyun’s ribs.

“Good finish,” Dongsung smiles and pushes Sangwon’s leg off so he can cut at the binds around Sanggyun’s wrists, pulling him up to stand and not wilting in the slightest as Sanggyun hisses when his fingers brush the heat burn on his wrist. “I’m impressed you kept your teeth.”

Sanggyun just heaves a sigh and shoots Sehyuk a bloody smile, wondering if any blood has begun to drip from his nose. Sangwon is wiping the blood from his hands onto his pants, and Sanggyun wonders briefly if he’s going to have to clean them for him.

“So how bout it, boss?”

Sehyuk snorts at the title and simply slides a gun down the table, a trace of blood along the slide that Sanggyun knows to be Sehyuk’s. 

“Congratulations.”

...

Sanggyun is still trying to wipe the dried blood off his teeth two hours later, and knows his face likely already looks like a disaster. 

He sits against the brick wall outside their makeshift base and contemplates lighting the cigarette he twirls between his fingers, but thinks his face might hurt too much to even keep it between his lips.

No one said being in a gang was painless.

“Need a light?” Sangwon slides down the wall to sit next to Sanggyun, and Sanggyun just swishes some spit in his mouth to collect the leftover blood, spitting it on Sangwon’s pants. Sangwon laughs again, bumping his shoulder against Sanggyun’s and snatching the cigarette from his fingers. “No hard feelings, babe.”

“You really enjoyed that, huh?” Sanggyun thinks briefly about stabbing Sangwon in the leg, but doesn’t think that would help him much in the standing of things. Sangwon laughs again as he lights the cigarette, blowing smoke out as Sanggyun watches him. “Not a bit of remorse.”

“Quit whining, at least you didn’t have Taeyang smashing _crowbar_ into your legs,” Sangwon taps the ashes off his knee and turns a smile on Sanggyun, eyes focused on his bruised and cut lips. “If I let you hit me, will it make you feel any better?”

Sanggyun doesn’t let Sangwon finish before his fist is brought back, slamming into Sangwon’s face, and he hopes for a moment that it’s blood and not spit that he feels on his fist by the fourth punch. Sangwon lets him do it, falling back as Sanggyun moves to sit above his hips, straddling him as his hands close lightly around Sangwon’s throat.

“I didn’t know you were into that,” Sangwon chokes out, and Sanggyun wants to hit him again for a moment, until Sangwon grins a bloody smile, pressing his cut thumb up against Sanggyun’s lips. The cut is scabbing over, but Sanggyun doubts he’ll be forgetting the feel of blood against his lip anytime soon, considers biting the scab off for a moment.

“You’re a piece of shit,” He mumbles instead, releasing Sangwon’s neck to lean down and give him a kiss that’s all teeth, and it’s horrible and bloody but what they need right now. Sanggyun is still teeming with adrenaline and wonders if he should have hit Sangwon again instead, but settles for hissing when Sangwon nips at his cut lips.

Sangwon tastes like smoke and blood, and Sanggyun wants to take in every bit of him.

Sangwon’s hands yank on Sanggyun’s hair again, this time pulling the ponytail free and tugging him close by the fistful. Nothing has ever been delicate with them, and Sanggyun likes to think that tonight is a prime example of whatever their relationship happens to be, leaning his head back as Sangwon breaks away to kiss down his neck.

“You’re pretty hot when you’re all bruised up because of me,” Sangwon murmurs against his collar, biting hard and grinning at the way Sanggyun hisses, digging his nail into Sanggyun’s scalp and running his tongue over the teeth marks to soothe them. “All mine.”

“You’ll be kind of hot when I bite your tongue off,” Sanggyun mutters, and he wonders for a moment how pretty Sangwon would look with blood pouring out his mouth and running down the front of his shirt, pulls him up to kiss Sangwon hard, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. He can still taste their shared blood in his mouth. “I don’t think anyone doubts that.”

Sangwon’s eyes sparkle for a moment, and Sanggyun thinks there might be a few more punches that get pulled this evening.

After all, blood begets blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, all of everything is appreciated!


End file.
